A Totally Random War
by gregheffleymail
Summary: Harnessing the knowledge of war, I have created a crossover that will blow your mind! The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria squad(led by me, the author and consists of all FNAF 2 characters) and the Kisaragi Academy squad (led by Ayumi and consisting most of Corpse Party's protagonists). Basically, which side will win? Lots of jumpscares to be had for the Kisaragi Academy squad.
1. A Crazy Idea

It was today that I had a crazy idea: if I made a war between Five Nights at Freddy's and Corpse Party, I'd pretty much become a crossover genius. So that's what I did.

I wrote two messages that would likely make war, then sent them to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Kisaragi Academy, respectively. And, as the author, I get the right to choose which sides will have which leaders. So basically, I made myself the leader of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria squad and making Ayumi Shinozaki the leader for the other one. Pretty crazy idea, huh?

As a matter a fact, both sides got in immediately, just like I wanted. Everything was going according to plan. As me and the FNAF2 Night Guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, weren't animatronics, Freddy Fazbear gave both of us a bunch of heads that must have belonged to Golden Freddy and said we should throw these heads at the enemy. Yeah, not kidding.

We needed a defender, so we asked Jeremy to stay at the pizzeria while we invaded the academy. Meanwhile, on the other side, it has become apparent one of them is probably getting worried about those animatronics that are about to raid the school. Remember how the faceless Bonnie was Naomi's worst nightmare? Well, now you know who's afraid.

As Freddy's squad entered the academy, we split into groups to be able to neutralize multiple enemies, with me being with Foxy and Bonnie, both old. We went somewhere that was apparently the hallway of the classrooms Ayumi and her friends learn in. We moved in, I opened the door, and inside was Naomi and Seiko ( Yuuup. ) As I prepared to move in, I heard Bonnie grabbing Naomi and suffociating her to death while Foxy took out Seiko, pouncing on her and… Well, I might not wanna tell you.

That's when Ayumi showed up. Wasting no time, I threw a Golden Freddy head at her before she even got time to react, and it worked. We had killed the leader.

After we were finished with the two girls, we met Freddy Fazbear, Mangle and Chica. Apparantly, Satoshi and Yoshiki took out Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie, but Mangle had gotten rid of Satoshi's little sister, Yuka. We moved in to finish off the rest, and they were in another hallway. Seeing my chance to shine, I threw two Golden Freddy heads, both hitting. And that got it settled.

Freddy's 1 – 0 Kisaragi

Just wait until Round 2 – things get more interesting from there!


	2. Another Victory

In this round, a new ally joins Freddy's squad : Mike Schmdt. Also, I quit the battle and watch from a bird's eye view as I narrate the battle.

By the time the battle begun, The animatronics and most of the Kisaragi squad moved out to the battleground. Freddy spotted Naomi running behind a small wall and had Bonnie block the other end to catch her by surprise. And succeeded.

Seiko had saw the Faceless Bonnie strangle Naomi to death " Ally down! We lost Naomi! " she shouted to her squad. Ayumi and Yoshiki ran through one of the open spaces when they encountered " The Bite of '87 duo " , which was Mangle and Foxy. The two Kisaragi Academy squadmates were killed in action by Foxy, but not before Yoshiki shoved Mangle away from a now dying Ayumi, and destroyed Mangle. Well, things weren't going exactly expected for the Freddy team. But not for long, as Freddy Fazbear managed to kill Seiko with a sneak attack. Also, Chica and Bonnie, along with the three remaining Toy Animatronics (Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica) managed to Take down Satoshi and Yuka together. Apparantly the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria team had won overwhelmingly again.

Freddy's 2 – 0 Kisaragi

I guarantee you, things get interesting for real next time. With most of the Freddy team down, the faceless bunny must return to the Pizzeria and defend it with Jeremy Fitzgerald and Mike Schmdt in a last stand…


End file.
